Munificent-class star frigate
*Hyperwave jammer (1) |complement=*Several Droid Fighters **3-12 Vulture Droids **4-10 Hyena Bombers **Droid Tri-Fighters (some cases) *C-9979s (2) *Several ''Droch-''class boarding ships |bays=1 hangar |escapepods= |crew=200 |skeleton= |passengers=150,000 deactivated battle droids *Hundreds B2-RP Super Battle Droids |capacity= |cargohandling= |consumables= |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |hideu= |availability=CIS Armed Forces |role=*Frigate *Command Ship *Communications Ship *Support Ship |firstuse= |era=Clone Wars |affiliation=*Confederacy of Independent Systems **Banking Clan |modules=}} The ''Munificent-''class star frigate (MUUN-IFI-CENT) or the Banking Clan Frigate or commonly known as the Separatist Frigate, was a frigate used by the Separatists during the Clone Wars era. 3 of these ships could easily overpower a Venator-''class Star Destroyer. Characteristics Weapons The ''Munificent-''class star frigate is very powerful by weapons but weak in shielding. The ''Munificent has 10 Flak Guns which makes it very hard to destroy at some parts. Flak Guns are manned by Driver Battle Droids during battles. As the most common of the Confederate Warships, Munificent-''class star frigates come in large numbers against ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers class 1 of these can overpower a ''Venator-''class. However 4 ''Munificents were unable to stop the Resolute. Control Tower The Munificent's bridge is located in the front of the warship which made the ship an easy target. The bridge contains 8 Driver Battle Droids and 1 OOM Commander Battle Droid , Super Tactical Droid, or T-series tactical droid . In some cases, the Munificent-''class star frigate would carry biological officers. Complement The Munificent'' carries 150,000 deactivated Battle Droids and also 10,000 Battle Droids prepared to fight and protect the warship. The Munificent-''class can also carry droid starfighters to battle. Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers are usually inside the ship's hangar or standing on top of it. Droid Tri-Fighters could be in the hangars sometimes, but not occasionally. Usage The ''Munificent-''class star frigate is used as a Frigate, Communications Ship, Destroyer, Command Ship, and a Cruiser. This makes the ''Munificent-''class have different roles during the Clone Wars era. History Before the Clone Wars Manufactured by Hoersch-Kessel Drive and Gwori Revolutionary Industries, the star frigates were used by the Banking Clan to defend their private, secure comm network, harass worlds heavily in debt espically Kalee General Grievous's homeworld, transfer key financial assets, and guard treasure vaults. The Munificent acted as a key component of the Banking Clan's network by carrying hyperwave transceivers and communications arrays that allowed secure financial transactions to occur across the galaxy. Blockade of Christophsis At least 16 ''Munificent-''class star frigates were seen during the Blockade of Christophsis under the command of Admiral Trench. When the ''Invincible was destroyed, the other Munificent-''class star frigates and ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship had no leader. .]] So, they launched their fighters as Admiral Yularen launched his Y-Wing Bombers and V-19 Torrent Fighters. The Y-Wing Bombers and V-19s destroyed so many ''Munificents by hitting their bridge while the others were destroyed by the 4 Venator-''class Star Destroyers. A few ''Munificents and a Lucrehulk remained after Admiral Yularen retreated. Yoda sent a larger force that forced the Munificent-''class star frigates and the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship to retreat. Teth One ''Munificent launched C-9979 Landing Crafts and helped land the CIS on Teth to destroy the evil Jedi villains. Ambushing Yoda ambushes Yoda's Frigate.]] While on a diplomatic mission, Yoda was sent on a Republic Frigate to discuss a treaty with King Katuunko of Toydaria. While the ship neared the planet, it was suddenly ambushed by three Munificents who had dropped out of hyperspace. The ''Munificent-''class Command Ship fired at Yoda while their Commander Droid watched them. Yoda escaped in an Escape Pod, the others being deployed and destroyed. The Command Ship continued to fire but missed Yoda's Escape Pod. The Munificent-''class Command Ship later sent a CIS Landing Craft to land several troops commanded by 224. After the Republic forces showed up, these ''Munificents pulled back with the remaining droids. Kamino They later saw action to capture Kamino. Several of the Munificents protected Grievous' Command Ship in Attack Formation Echo-3 but took heavy fire from the Venator-''class Star Destroyers. take heavy damage from the ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers.]] The ''Munificent-''class star frigates carried many landing craft inside their hulls and landed several Aqua Droids when the Republic fleet shot the hulls. After 2008 Grievous and Aqua Droids failed, TV-94B pulled back the forces including the ''Munificents. Bothawui 2008 Grievous Hero used [[Grievous's fleet (Bothawui)|5 Munificent-''class star frigates to free the]] Bothawui system. Grievous commanded a Separatist Frigate during this battle. He drove his frigates through the asteroid field and told an OOM Pilot Droid to put all power on their forward shields. The OOM Droid asked Grievous about the rear shields but Grievous thought the asteroids would protect them. However, AT-TEs were on the asteroids and destroyed the frigates including Grievous's after he escaped. Confederate space In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was in the suspected confederate space. R3-S6 triggered the 2008 Grievous's heroic tracking beacon for Jedi. This ship went into space, together with another ship. 2008 General Grievous commanded a Driver Battle Droid to launch all fighters but the stupid driver said it was only one fighter and it couldn't escape the heroic General and Grievous yelled in the droid's face to launch everything. ''Munificents fire at Twilight s at the Twilight.]] Several Vulture Droids launched but the Vultures were destroyed by the maniacal Jedi. Grievous ordered his underlings to engage at the starfighter with the Munificents until the Twilight showed up and Anakin Skywalker was rescued from the heroic General. The Vulture droids, who were in the pursuit, finally exploding in the ship's engines. When the stupid Driver reported to 2008 Grievous that the Jedi got away, Grievous finally destroyed him, in frustration of failing. Rescuing Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi breached one, freeing Anakin Skywalker and attacking Dooku. It survived the ensuing battle, however. TF-1726's Munificents When the Separatists went ambush Aayla's Fleet over Quell, they sent 3 Munificent-''class star frigates. One of them was commanded by T-series tactical droid TF-1726. TF-1726's fleet of ''Munificents bombarded Aayla's fleet with their Point-defense laser cannons. TF-1726 moved up with his 2 other frigates and bombarded Aayla's Command Ship. The Vulture Droids crippled the other 2 Venator-''class Star Destroyers. Later, the Lead Separatist Frigate and the other two sent out hundreds B2-RP Super Battle Droids and B1 Battle Droids to board Aayla's cruiser. Later the ''Resolute came and sent several Republic Gunships to board Aayla's cruiser. s combat V-19s and Venators over Quell.]] TF-1726's Munificent sent more Vulture Droids out and told a Driver Droid to destroy the cruiser. The Driver Droid told them their was still hundreds of B2-RPs and B1s on their but he didn't care an the Munificents ''bombarded the ''Liberty. Ryloth the Procurer.]] Wat Tambor ordered Confederate Captain Mar Tuuk to deploy Munificent-''class star frigates in their blockade over Ryloth. Battlecruiser 17 and Battlecruiser 19 helped Tuuk to ambush Ahsoka's V-19 Fighters. After Tuuk's flagship, the ''Procurer was destroyed, these vessels stood little chance, and eventually were pushed into retreat by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Both Battlecruisers were disabled by Ahsoka and the Y-Wing Bombers. Bane's Forces s head into Devaron.]] When Cad Bane had to find a Jedi to open the holocron, Gunray gave Bane 5 Munificent-''class star frigates and several ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships. The ''Lucrehulks launched several CIS Landing Crafts to land several B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, and several other tanks. Once the Separatists captured Master Ropal, [[Bane's Munificent-class star frigate|Bane's Munificent-''class star frigate]] started to flee the battle until Skywalker arrived with the ''Resolute. The Munificent-''class star frigates fought as the battleships took off. A ''Munificent-''class star frigate fought the ''Resolute Ship-To-Ship combat but the Resolute was stronger and their OOM Commander was killed. The Resolute ''destroyed the other star frigates and then shot Bane's ''Munificent's engines. Since the star frigate was damaged, Bane couldn't escape. The Republic boarded Bane's Munificent and killed several droids. After they realized Master Ropal was dead, they stole a ''Sheathipede-''class transport shuttle and escaped the firing Munificent. After the Resolute moved away, the Munificent-''class star frigate blew up. Ambushing Koth and 3 ''Munificent-''class star frigates attack Eeth Koth's Fleet.]] 3 ''Munificent-''class star frigates aided the heroic General Grievous in capturing the sinister Eeth Koth. Grievous's ''Recusant-''class light destroyer led the ''Munificents but they were destroyed by the Republic later on. Count Dooku Count Dooku commanded [[Dooku's Munificent-class star frigate|a Munificent]] when he had to speak with Death Watch. Raxus Several Munificents protected the Blockade of Raxus alongside, other CIS navy ships. Also, General Grievous used his same star frigate before the Bombing of the Coruscant power level to boost the power of the Confederacy of Independent Systems before the Republic villains sent more clone troopers in to enslave. Sullust ]] Munificent-''class star frigates participated in the Battle of Sullust alongside ''Recusant-''class light destroyers and the ''Providence-''class Command Ship. After female T-series tactical droid TJ-912 failed to kill Asajj Ventress, she and her space forces pulled back. Lola Sayu Several ''Munificent''s protected the heroic Confederate Navy over Lola Sayu. Umbara ''Munificent''s and [[Providence-class carrier/destroyer|''Providences]] protected the blockade of Umbara until the Jedi destroyed the fleet. Munificent''s later helped ''Providences, ''Recusants'', and Umbaran Support Ships protect the heroic Separatist Supply Ship but they later pulled back. Dathomir When the heroic General Grievous invaded Dathomir, he brought ''Munificent''s along to support the Confederate Navy. Attacking Obi-Wan When 2008 General Grievous ambushed Obi-Wan Kenobi and Cody's fleet of evil ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers, he brought along with him ''Munificent''s. Only one star frigate was destroyed during this battle. Coruscant About 10,000 ''Munificent-''class star frigates participated in the Battle of Coruscant. Most of them were destroyed, protecting the Flagship of the Confederacy. After the War The Alliance to Restore the Republic used several ''Munificent''s in their fleets as well. References Category:CIS Warships